Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-019-Blue-s-Big-Pajama-Party?id=61595 (the episode begins) (We entered the book) Steve: Hello out there. It's me, Steve. Seen Blue, my puppy? Stacey: There she is. Steve: Come on in. Sandy: The sky's looks a little dark. Ricky: It's getting darker and darker. (We entered the house) Steve: Good evening. You're here for the pajama party. Stephen Squirrelsky: Pajama party? Steve: Yes. And there's a light glowing bug. Anderson: It's a fire fly. Sheila: It glows in the dark. (It flies around) Bentley: Wow. Cool. Tigger: Room is kinda dark. Pooh: Oh bother. (We go to the kitchen) (and go to see the sun setting) Amy: You're wearing PJs, Steve. Steve: I know. That's because it's pajama time. Whenever it's time for bed. Stephen Squirrelsky: Maybe we should pitch in too. Andrew: Yeah. Because we've got pajamas on. (We look out the window) Harry: What a beautiful sunset. Earl: It's gone now. Stinky: It's night time. Dexter: Blue, Something special you wanna do on PJ party? (Blue nods) (She place a pawprint on the screen) Edd: Of course! We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out the thing! On what Blue likes to do on a PJ party! Courage: And remember, Her pawprints will be on the clues. Ed: Exactly! And you know what to do with this pawprint, yes? (Pawprint yawns) Eddy: Look. It's tired. Blossom: It's making me yawn. Bubbles: I'm so tired. Buttercup: It makes me yawn. Johnny Bravo: Anyway, you know what we need, right? (Pawprint leaves) Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Weasel: Anyway, onto getting Steve and Andrew's things. Tennessee: The camera. Baboon: And notebook. (Drawer was sleeping) Chumley: Look. She's sleeping. Ricky: Quiet please. Stacey: Not too loud. (We get the camera and notebook) Pop: Perfect. (We sing and dance quietly) (and as the song plays) (Blue jumps to the screen) (and is gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Sleepy: You made me stretch. Doc: Yeah. Now we must find the clues. (We go left) Bashful: Now if there are any clues around here, where will they be? (Dopey points to one) Happy: Dopey's spotted a clue. Sneezy: A sleeping bag? Grumpy: Yes. Yin: Now what? Yang: Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. (Andrew was about to take the picture, But...) Sneezy: AH-CHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Jiminy: Gesundheit. Dexter: Gees. Grumpy: Be careful, Sneezy. You almost woke everyone up. Sneezy: Sorry. Woody: That's okay. But watch it. (SNAPSHOT) Buzz Lightyear: Got it. (Steve draws it) Doc: And that's a sleeping bag. Ed: Don't know what's special with a sleeping bag. But let's find out more when we find clues. Edd: Right. Let's go. (We tip toed past Sleeping Paprika and head outside) Eddy: It sure is dark outside. Waldo: Hi Shovel and Pail. Charles: What do you think you're doing? Julie: Looking at animals sleeping at night? Shy: That's what they're doing. Shovel: Yep. But some aren't. Trix: Is there anything we can do to help? (Hooting noise) Danny Danbul: Sounds like an owl. Olie: It is. Eds: Cool. Woody: Uh... Archimedes? Is that you? Buzz Lightyear: I hope it is. (We look around) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. This is the night for some frightened small and fearful animals. Such as myself. Tigger: Even myself. Even himself. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me. (We see an owl) Rabbit: Just an owl. Tyler: Don't get it. Why are you awake? Owl: Because I sleep during morning and stay awake during night. Ryan: Oh. I see. Bunnie: And if we're asleep every night and awake every morning, you're awake during night and asleep every morning. (Cricket noise) Ian: Sounds like a cricket. Jiminy Cricket: That isn't me. Fluffy Fluffy: Well, it's a different cricket, you know. (We looked around) Alvin Fluffers: Where's it coming from? (We see a cricket) Speckle: So that's what. Danny: How did he did that noise? Stanz: By rubbing his legs. Einstein: His wings. Reba: Correct. Cricket: I'm calling other crickets that are awake at night. Darnell: So that's why. Luna: Didn't know that. Robbie: Incredible. (Bat squeaking noise) PIkachu: Pika? Piglet: What was that? (Crash chatters nervously) Zim: Who's there? Gir: Must be a bat. (We look around) (to see what's happening) (We see a bat) Tigger: (gasps) Spookable! Pooh: Easy Tigger. Christopher Robin: He won't bite. Dexter: Do you stay awake at night? Bat: Just sleeping. Don't rest until later. Sasha: You see, Fruit bats like me are nocturnal. Emerald: Exactly. We're The Fantasy Girls of USA (band). Melody: Think that's it. Tawnie: Yep. Barbra: Guess all three of these animals are nocturnal. Rocky Squirrel: Anyway, back to finding clues, yes? Tongueo: Holy Jeepers. I got the night fever. Rompo: Night fever? So do I. Yikes. All: Night fever? Rocky: I've got night fever, It's tickling inside of me. Andrina: I've got night fever, It's driving me insane. Eds: We've got night fever, We're flipping our bandanas, Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas PPGS: We've got night fever, We've all lost our sense since we've had it, We've got night fever, We're all going mad. Cuties: My sanity is hanging by a thread, Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head. Kittens: We were sailing, sailing, over the bounty main. Toulouse: And then we're not. Rocko: Grab yer partners by the ears, Lash 'em to the wheel. Dosey doe, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Bruma: We've got Cabin Fever. Gregory: No ifs ands or buts. Bruma: We're disoriented. Gregory: And demented. Both: We're a little nuts. Twins: Ach du liebe, Volkswagen car, (Wonder Mouse Girl yodels) Twins: Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel (Wonder Mouse Girl yodels) Twins: Und vunderbar. Kittens: We were sailing, sailing, The wind was on our side. Tigger: Until it died. Berlioz: I've got night fever, I think I've lost my grip. Jiminy: I'd like to get my hands on, Whoever wrote this script! Marie: Si. Bubbles: I was floating in a tropic moon, And dreaming of a blue lagoon, Now I'm as crazy as a loon. Buttercup: Wow. Blossom: Oh dear. All: Night fever, has ravaged all aboard. This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! Night fever, ah. Lillian: That never happen before. Stephenie: I didn't know that. (A light turns on) Wonder Mouse Girl: Wow. A shiny light. Psy: Also a clue. Emily: Perfect. (SNAPSHOT) Panda: Spot on. (Steve draws it) Floral: And that's our lamp. Shag: A sleeping bag and lamp doesn't make sense. Maw: It'll only make sense if we find the next clue. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime. Paw: It's the mail. Shet: During the night? Krypto: We'd better go see. (We sing and dance quietly) Brainy: Here comes Mailbox. Streaky: Hey, Mailbox. Xiro: Can we have a letter, please? (He opens) Bombay: Thanks. Alvin Seville: It's a night letter. Brittany Miller: That's good. (We open it) Simon Seville: Wow. It's a film. (We watch) (a film playing) (It ends) Jeanette: Nice film that is. Theodore: That made me sleepy. Eleanor: And tired too. (Blue barks) Little Dog: Sounds like Blue. Big Dog: What is it girl? Tim Seed-son: She's pointing to the picture. Amanda: Space? Tails: In a galaxy far far away? (We put on our space suits) (and enter the frame) (Ski dooing) (and landing into outer space) Stephen Squirrelsky: We're floating. Slappy: Just like in the balloons in The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars. Skippy: Even that Ronald McDonald show. Sandy: And The Star Wars Trilogy. Anais: Where's that light coming from? Darwin: Maybe a tugboat and a steam train. Gumball: It's the sun. Freddi: See? Luther: Why are you so bright? Sun: Because I'm a star that always shine day and night. Yin: Then why is it not shining at Blue's house? Yang: Because it shines in the morning. Earth: Maybe I can help. I'm the important planet. Your home. Kairel: Planet Earth. Panthy: I see. But that side is dark. Gregory: And the other is light. Kirk: So, The light is day. Yoses: And the dark is night. Sun: That's the shadow. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Phineas: But it can't be night all the time. Nia: It can be day all the time and night the other. Gladys: See the earth? It's spinning. Wallace: Like it's round in The Sword in the Stone. (Gromit nods) Bert Raccoon: Impressive. Melissa: It'll be night to day and day to night. Ralph Raccoon: Correct. Tigger: When it hits the light. King Sabu: Correct. Dagnino: It's day. Coco (Crocodile): Yep. Mario: When it hits the shadow. Luigi: You know what happens? Princess Daisy: It's night. Princess Peach: And changes to day. Moon: Hey, Don't forget about me. Toad: It's the moon. Robert: We always see you all night. Some times. Tanya: Exactly. Gnorm: Besides, Dark clouds will cover the moon. It can be half or crescent or even gone. Natane: Of course. Amy: Guess that's all there is to it. Knuckles: Yes. Earl: Now we understand. Harry: Let's go. (We went back to the house) Harry: Well, we're back. Stinky: Now where were we? Andrew: Finding clues, of course. Shelia: And look right there. Spyro: Another clue. Sparx: A book. Cynder: With a clue on it. (SNAPSHOT) Anderson: Voila. (Steve draws it) Hunter: And that's our book. Tongueo: That's all three. Rompo: Now to our thinking chair. (We sat down) (to think) Tia: Okay, A sleeping bag, A lamp and a book. Kitty: Now what would Blue want with those? Gir: A book fight. (Laughs) Zim: Nope! Gir: Oh. Zim: Bedtime story. Hannah: Oh. I see. Dear Daniel: Of course! Hello Kitty: Blue wants to read a story before bed. Bullwinkle: Of course! Rocky Squirrel: We have figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We do it) (as the song plays) (It ends) (and stops) Tickety: Almost bedtime. Buck: So it is. (We head to the bathroom) (to brush our teeth) (Andrew tasted shampoo that wasn't toothpaste) Andrew: Bleugh! (Rocky laughs) (Andrina laughs) Rocky: You should've see the look on your face. Andrina: Same here. Timothy: Alright you two, This has gone far enough! Andrew: Yeah! You should be ashamed. (BONK!) (BOOM!) Rocky: Ow! Gees. Andrina: Ow! That hurts. Mushu: Hmph. Derick: Anyway, time for bed. (Blue gets out a book) Booker: Blue's got the book ready. Lillian: Goodnight Bird. Stephenie: Good night cricket. (Everyone gathered) (to hear the story) Stephen Squirrelsky: On a tree on a hill lived a bird that would not sleep. Sandy: Poor bird. Bird: I'm not tired. Skippy: Bird said. As the sun turned pink and the sky turned dark. Slappy: Sleep. Said the sun. You need your rest. Now close your eyes, Get in your... Rocky: Pouch. (Laughs) Andrina: Same here. (laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: For goodness sakes. Sandy: We heard that! Slappy: Sleep. Said the sun. You need your rest. Now close your eyes, Get in your nest. Toulouse: That's better. Bird: But I'm not tired. Berlioz: Bird said as the sun went down and the moon came up. (Meanwhile) Priscilla: On the wind, 'Cross the sea, Hear this song and remember, Soon you'll be home with me, Once upon a December. (song plays) (Kessie listens to it) Priscilla: Dancing bears, Painted wings, Things I almost remember, And a song, Someone sings, Once upon a December. (sings more) Priscilla: White as snow, Soft as sheep, You're the one I love forever, You're beautiful when you sleep, Once upon a December. (Song ends) (and stops) Priscilla: There. Owen: Perfect song. Vilburt: What were you doing? Owen: Singing Once Upon A December. Pecky: For what? Chris: From Anastasia, I suppose. Aaron: A lullaby? Angelina: For Kessie. Owen: Yes. It is. Alice: Most impressive. (Kessie is asleep) Priscilla: She's asleep now. Henry: Sweet little angel. Blossom: Sleep. Said the moon. Now I mean that. You're a little bird. You're not a bat. Bubbles: Exactly. Bird: (Yawns) I'm not... Rocky: Hungry. Andrina: Same here. Booker: Rocky! Coco Bandicoot: Stop that! Bird: (Yawns) I'm not tired. Aku Aku: That's better. Buttercup: Bird said with a yawn, Then the owl woke up and the... Rocky: Sky falls. (Rocky and Andrina laugh) Atomic Betty: Stop it! Rocky: We can't help it. Andrina: It's so funny. Buttercup: Bird said with a yawn, Then the owl woke up and the stars came out. Bubbles: Much better. Little Dog: Sleep. Said the stars. We saw you... Andrina: Gagged. Blossom: Hey! (Rocky and Andrina laughs) Big Dog: Stop that! Rocky: Okay. Andrina: Alright. Little Dog: Sleep. Said the stars. We saw you yawn. Now lay your beak down, Don't wake until dawn Big Dog: Correct. Bird: I'm not tired. Tim Seedson: Bird said one time more and closed his eyes and started to snore. Tigger: And he... Rocky: Snorts. (Laughs) (Andrina laughs): Same here. (WHACK!) Christopher Robin: (Zelda's Father's voice) Enough. Rocky: Hey. Ouchy. Andrina: Oi. Ai. Tigger: And he snored. And he snored. And he snored. Eeyore: Well done. (Story ends) Narrator: The End. Leonard: Made us a sleepy crowd. Walter: Indeed. (SNAPSHOT) Elroy: Perfect. (Dopey sleeps on a pillow) Doc: Now remember. We must share. (Bradley snores) Stephen Squirrelsky: That story made Bradley sleep fast. Sandy: Best bedtime story to read. (We yawned) (and fell asleep) (Dwarfs charged at the pillow and tugged on it) Bashful: I told you we must share. Grumpy: It's mine! Sleepy: No way! Happy: Let go! Sneezy: Let's share and stop! Doc: Look out, It'll rip! It'll rip! (BOOM!) (RIP!) (SNAP!) (Feathers goes everywhere) (and spare pillows are given) (Stephen and Steve sing and dance quietly) (and give the dwarfs spare pillows) Stephen Squirrelsky: What a day. Steve: Hope we can do more spoof traveling if Kevin can come to USA. (Lights turns off) (and switches off) Jiminy: (Yawns) Little man, You got a busy night. (closes his eyes and goes to sleep) Grumpy: Ha. What a day. Sleepy: Can't wait to do more spoof traveling. Since Jaen Produccion is doing some spoofs that we should go on. (Everyone snored) (and napped) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Rocky Raccoon Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues